


Doing Christmas Right This Time

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas Smut, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: "You know, if you keep showing up here and using all my electricity, and eating my food…"  Theo arches his eyebrow as he kicks the empty box of cheez-its on the ground next to the couch.  "I'm gonna have to insist you at least split the utilities with me.""Yeah, whatever.  Suck my dick, jerkface."  Liam waves a middle finger at him lazily and then focuses his eyes on the TV as a new round starts up again."I mean, I would, but you're busy."
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 12
Kudos: 146





	Doing Christmas Right This Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonisamelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonisamelon/gifts).



> Merry fucking Christmas, Manon.
> 
> You didn't ask for blowjobs, but it's me... so that is what you got.
> 
> Title from The Waitresses' "Christmas Wrapping"

Theo isn't the most spirited soul in December.

Honestly, he's kind of a downer.

He does like the part where he and the Geyers cook together and exchange gifts and he gets to see them all so happy. He just doesn't really care for the decorations or constant Christmas movies and music.

Like… he finally watched Elf this year? He doesn't get the hype at all.

But the worst part about it is working in retail. Best Buy pays well, but it does not pay _nearly_ enough for him to answer five hundred questions from each parent who knows nothing about computers in general. And his supervisor has him training this new girl, Manon, who is _obsessed_ with everything Christmas. She even has a red streak in her blonde hair that she put there just for the holidays. She's super competent and everything, she even took over a particularly unpleasant "Karen" for Theo today when he almost lost his shit.

It's just that the constant singing of Christmas music is starting to drive him nuts.

Theo is just glad to be done for the night, and that he only has a couple more days of this holiday shopping hell this year before he takes the PTO he requested back in April.

He can't wait to not hear Ariana Grande's Christmas song ten times a day.

Theo just wants to shower and sleep off the shitshow of a day.

He freezes as he sees Liam's car on the street outside his building. He groans and hangs his head in resignation as he accepts that he will not get a nice night alone like he thought.

He enters the apartment and sets his things down in the kitchen before greeting Liam.

"Your mom on one of her marathons of Hallmark movies again?" Theo snorts, taking in the bare minimum of decorations that Lydia Martin had clearly snuck in to hang after he left for work late that morning. Theo has refused to get a tree and he's surprised she didn't bring one of those too. He has no idea why so many people have "emergency" keys to his apartment.

"Yep." Liam responds, not even looking up from his game.

"You know, your key is for _emergencies_ , right?" Theo sighs, eyeing the colorful holly and garlands strewn across the window panes on the northeast side of the building.

"Maybe I have a different definition of emergency." Liam speaks absently, the rehearsed excuse falling from his lips before he chews on the bottom one. Theo watches the action with a twist in his gut and sighs again. The werewolf has always had free reign over the chimera's… everything. And to think he'd feel remotely guilty about invading Theo's space so soon after he'd moved out? Well that would just be unrealistic. Liam finally glances his way as he round ends to say, "You're out of soap in the bathroom, by the way."

Theo's hackles rise, annoyance surging to life inside of him. He feels the animal within torn between wanting to kick Liam's ass and wanting to kiss Liam's well-bitten lips.

"You know, if you keep showing up here and using all my electricity, and eating my food…" Theo arches his eyebrow as he kicks the empty box of cheez-its on the ground next to the couch. "I'm gonna have to insist you at _least_ split the utilities with me."

"Yeah, whatever. Suck my dick, jerkface." Liam waves a middle finger at him lazily and then focuses his eyes on the TV as a new round starts up again.

"I mean, I would, but you're busy."

The words are out of Theo's mouth before he can think twice. He raises his eyebrows at his slip of the tongue. Telling Liam that he wants to fuck him wasn't really in the plan today, but Theo's brain to mouth filter must've been broken by his best friend's obnoxious but welcome appearance after his shitty day.

"Would what?" Liam is still paying attention to the screen instead of him and it both drives Theo nuts and gives him just enough courage to say it again.

"Suck your dick."

Liam looks up then, _finally_. His eyes aren't surprised as much as confused. He stares, ignoring the way he's definitely being killed in the shooter game on the TV screen. Theo just shrugs, as if to ask what Liam is going to do about it.

"Really?" Liam huffs. He shakes his head and raises a judgemental eyebrow. "Fifty years of unresolved sexual tension and you're gonna offer to blow me in the middle of my Call of Duty game?"

"Gross exaggeration. Also, it's almost Christmas." Theo licks his lips. The change of Liam's scent in the air and Liam's snarky reply confirms that the werewolf is just as into the idea as Theo is, so he goes with it. "I'm trying to get into the spirit of giving. And does the first year _really_ count if I was an evil asshole and you punched me in the face a bunch?"

Liam laughs and then notices that Theo isn't laughing back at all, he's just staring patiently at Liam, eyes dark and lips red as he bites on his lower one anxiously, excitedly.

"Oh shit, you're serious, aren't you? You actually wanna blow me right now."

"So much, yeah. And yes, right this second." Theo nods, taking the last step closer and standing in front of Liam with an eyebrow cooked, waiting for an answer.

" _Fuck_ , yes." Liam breathes out, taking one of his hands off the controller and reaching for his fly, but Theo kneels in front of him and bats the hand away.

The twenty year old undoes the button and zipper of the werewolf's jeans. Liam slouches down on the couch a bit more, lifting his hips enough for Theo to tug his jeans and boxer briefs just barely down and out of the way. Liam hisses a little as his slowly hardening erection is freed into the cold air. Theo stops as soon as he's got access to what he wants.

Liam blinks in shock down at his crotch, the last thirty seconds catching up to him as he realizes the guy he's been pining obviously over for quite some time is on his knees in front of Liam, about to suck his dick.

His thoughts are cut short when Theo finally moves, and Liam can barely focus at all with all the blood rushing south from his brain.

Theo shoves the hem of Liam's shirt up out of his way and presses his palm flat against Liam's smooth, muscled abdomen. His right hand grips Liam's now firm, growing length and tugs once before Theo drops his head and brings his wet mouth down around the rapidly hardening cock in front of him instead.

"Oh holy _shit._ " Liam gasps, hips tilting up off the couch. Theo presses his hand down harder on Liam's abs, a warning to stay still. Liam obeys and absently drops the controller onto the couch, the game droning on behind Theo as he sucks and licks the velvety skin of Liam's shaft. They both tune out the sound of Liam's character dying and respawning over and over until the game lobby kicks him altogether from inactivity. All Liam can think about is the hot wet heat of Theo's tongue and the smooth glide of Theo's lips. All Theo can think about is the way Liam's abdominal muscles are moving beneath his hand and the way he tastes just as good as Theo always knew he would.

"Fuck, thats so good." Liam keens, watching in awe as the gorgeous man gives him what he can confidently say is the best sexual experience he's ever had in his life. "So good, Theo."

Theo comes up for air and whispers out a breathy, "thanks" before starting again, getting more of Liam into his mouth this time.

"Oh my god." Liam looks up to the ceiling and laughs, incredulous and overwhelmed. "You think you're cute, don't you? Even with a dick down your throat."

Theo pulls off again, his right hand coming up to lazily stroke Liam off while he takes a break. Liam looks away from the high ceiling and back down at his friend who he didn't think would be giving him a blow job today, or really any other day, come to think of it. Despite the constant flirting over the year they'd lived together, he'd thought Theo wasn't really interested in changing the dynamic in their relationship at all.

Theo gives him a dubious smile before tilting his head and squinting in thought.

"Pretty sure _you're_ the one who thinks I'm cute, _especially_ with your dick down my throat." Theo shrugs playfully before replacing his hand with his mouth once more.

Liam lets out a loud laugh and grabs at Theo's shirt sleeve, fingers tightening in the soft fabric as the man between his knees bobs up and down on his spit-slick length with ease.

"Jesus, I don't think you're supposed to laugh while someone is going down on you, but it's _your_ fault so fuck it." Liam snickers then chokes on it, the strained sound developing into a groan as Theo takes him all the way to the base, definitely _literally_ down into his throat this time. "Oh fuck, Theo, _yeah_. God, I'm gonna come so embarrassingly fast."

Theo doesn't pull off to tease Liam this time, just keeps going, his pace becomes more steady and insistent, as if encouraging Liam, guiding him closer and closer to the edge. His right hand comes up again to stroke the base of Liam's cock in time with his mouth, making it easier for him to speed up, and essentially impossible for Liam to not feel like he's going to explode.

Everything feels perfect for Liam, as if Theo knows exactly what Liam likes. Liam thinks he might very well know how Liam likes it, seeing as how they shared a wall for a year, and Liam was eighteen at the time. Liam had definitely heard Theo jacking off enough, so it's likely that the reverse was true as well.

Liam has had enough experience to know that Theo's insistent actions mean that he wants him to come just like this. Just to be sure, Liam brings his other hand up to the back of Theo's neck and runs his fingers through the short hairs there before issuing another warning.

"Theo, seriously, I'm gonna come. I'm so close. Theo, _unf- fuck, fuck-_ " Liam's left hand tightens in Theo's shirtsleeve fabric as the man in front of him strokes and moves his mouth with purpose, pushing Liam over the brink. The roaring in Liam's ears as he feels himself spill into Theo's eager mouth is all-consuming. He feels light headed and weak despite his muscles tightening and flexing. As Theo works him through it, he melts into the sofa, his thighs twitching as Theo crosses onto too-sensitive territory. He pushes Theo back by the shoulder, and the brunette releases him completely.

Theo stands, albeit a little shakily, and swallows before he starts breathing hard, like he's run a marathon. His eyes are wide, adrenaline and arousal coursing through him, but he's mostly still a little amazed that he just did that after years of wanting it.

"Jesus christ. I've wanted to do that for so long, you have _no_ idea." Theo pants, breathless.

Liam blinks once, twice, maybe a few more times. His eyes rove over Theo's body, pausing hungrily at the bulge pressing against his zipper.

"Holy shit, you're fucking gorgeous." Liam laughs, pulling Theo down into his lap so that the chimera is straddling his thighs. Liam pulls at the back of Theo's neck and seals his lips against the other man's slick, red lips. He notices the salty taste of himself, but it's not so strong he doesn't get the flavor of _Theo_ and traces of the mocha he always gets on his break at work. Liam pulls back and searches Theo's heavy gaze. "At the risk of ruining the mood, you know I've been into you for like _ever_ and I've wanted to suck your dick too, like a billion times."

"Again... _Exaggerated_ , but yeah I guess I kind of knew that." Theo nods and their lips meet again, hungry and eager to take advantage of all the lost time. Liam reaches for Theo's jeans, and the chimera growls before sliding off Liam's lap, his jeans far tighter than Liam's and too hard to get off in the position. He slides them off entirely and Liam grabs his hips, throwing Theo down to the couch beside him and making to crawl on top of him.

"Ow, ow, the controller." Theo winces. Liam sits up as Theo reaches behind his back and fishes the game controller from under his back and lets it fall to the ground. "If that's broken, you're paying for it."

Both men laugh and Liam crawls on top of Theo, reaching down to free Theo's leaking cock from his boxer briefs. He looks at it for a moment, feels it throbbing in his hand, still reeling a little that he's touching Theo's dick and that Theo just gave him one of the most mind blowing orgasms he's ever had.

"You waiting for it to do a trick?" Theo breaks him from his thoughts. Liam looks up and finds the man grinning at him. It's a fond look that Liam has seen many times before, and Liam briefly wonders _just how long_ he and Theo could have been doing this.

"Just wondering how I never noticed how huge your dick was all those times you shifted in front of me." Liam sasses back, then realizes it was more of a compliment then anything, and just as Theo starts to laugh, Liam surges forward to kiss him quiet instead.

Liam tugs gently at the rock hard, impressive cock in his hand. Theo is uncut and dripping an obscene amount. Liam wants to taste it but he knows how close Theo is by the way he's bucking up with each not-hard-enough stroke. Liam just keeps the pace, letting Theo fuck up into into fist til the man is whining into the kiss and pulling away to pant and beg for Liam to go a little faster.

Liam moves to kiss Theo's jaw as he obeys. He sucks at the skin beneath Theo's ear as Theo's breathing goes erratic.

"Liam, yes, just like that." Theo's voice is raspy and high as he grips at Liam's ribs. "Yeah, keep going, I'm gonna-"

Liam bites at the tendons and Theo's neck and hears the man below him gasp as the overwhelming scent of him floods the air, his cock twitching against Liams grip as he comes. Liam moves back to his mouth and kisses him through it, milking him til he's spent before pulling away.

Liam sits up onto his knees and smiles down at Theo.

Theo, however, is frowning down at his chest, where his work shirt is covered in spots of jizz. He looks up at Liam and raises an eyebrow.

"Well, good thing I don't have work tomorrow." Theo laughs out and then dissolves into a fit of giggles. Liam starts laughing with him and falls back to the other end of the couch.

The both sit there and laugh, the relief of years of tension flowing through both of them, making the giggles sillier than they would usually be. Theo finally tucks himself back into his pants and carefully pries his shirt off, making sure not to make _more_ of a mess.

"Sorry about that. You kind of sucked all my rational thought out through my dick." Liam says, grimacing at the shirt.

"Yeah, I didn't think about it either, I was too concerned with finally being able to kiss you."

Liam's heart flutters in his chest, and he's not even embarrassed that Theo can probably hear how hard it's beating.

"I really really liked that part. The kissing, I mean." Liam smiles at him shyly as they both stand up, facing each other. Theo, mostly naked, holding his soiled shirt, and Liam fully clothed with his pants undone. Liam reaches out and runs a hand up Theo's bare chest, mind already wandering about how badly he wants to leave bite marks on it next time, even though he knows they won't last. He looks up into Theo's eyes and swallows. "Can we do it again?"

"Just the kissing?" Theo grins, already stepping forward to kiss the slightly shorter man, just a chaste press of lips. "Yeah, we can do that part whenever you want, Liam."

Liam grins and tries to deepen the kiss, but Theo steps back, regret on his face.

"Except like… right this second, because I need to throw this in the hamper and then take a two minute shower." Theo laughs and starts to walk to the bedroom. "But after that, I'm gonna go to bed because I'm exhausted, which you are _more than welcome_ to do with me. I might even kiss you a couple more times before I fall asleep."

"Sold." Liam follows Theo, walking into his room and then calling out once Theo starts the shower. "Hey, I'm borrowing some sweats."

Theo doesn't object, busy brushing his teeth, instead he steps out of the bathroom to give Liam a thumbs up before shutting the door and finishing up brushing his teeth.

Liam listens to him hop in the shower and then remembers he left the television and console on. Before changing, he goes out to shut them off and grab his phone and Theo's off the side table. He looks at Theo's lock screen when it comes up and smiles, his heart clenching in his chest.

It's a picture of Liam's family last Christmas, Theo nestled right under the much taller Dr. Geyer's arm, just like he belongs with them. It was Theo's first and only Christmas living at the Geyer's, but he'd been staying with them for over nine months at the time. By then, Liam and his parents couldn't imagine the holidays without him, and after he moved out, the three of them agreed he could only leave if he promised he'd never miss a holiday with the family.

The shower shuts off and Liam tucks away the fond memories and then bites his lip as he stares at the couch, _still_ a little baffled by the day's turn of events.

He takes the phones back to Theo's room and places them on the dresser, turning them both to silent. He slips off his clothes and smiles to himself, thinking about the fact that Theo said they could kiss whenever Liam wants from now on.

Then he frowns and thinks back on the past half hour or so since Theo came home.

"Hey. Is it weird that our first kiss tasted like my dick?" Liam asks, suddenly.

Theo bursts out laughing from the bathroom. He comes out, hair damp, chest bare and shakes his head at Liam, but he's still grinning and the look on his face is fond and exasperated.

Liam wants to kiss him again. Instead, he tugs on the borrowed sweatpants and reaches out for Theo.

When Theo meets him, Liam leads them both to the bed so they can crawl in the cool soft sheets.

"Hey, what would you say to going to Christmas dinner with me as my date?" Liam hums as he settles next to Theo, propping his hand up on a raised fist and threading his other set of fingers through Theo's lightly.

Theo snorts, too tired to bother with an actual laugh at the way Liam sounds a little nervous, despite them all but confessing their undying love for eachother.

"I would say that I'm making the smoked ham with your dad already, so I feel like the invitation is superfluous." Theo smiles softly, eyes closed as he starts to drift off, the warmth and happiness brushing any traces of his bad day away.

Liam goes quiet for a second, his thumb caressing Theo's absently. Theo cracks an eye and turns his head to see Liam frowning down at him.

"Is that… a good thing?" Liam winces slightly with the question.

Theo laughs and cranes his head up for a kiss. Liam's stomach twists pleasantly as he realizes for the tenth time in as many minutes that this is a normal thing now that they get to do.

"It means I'd be honored if you came as my date to family Christmas dinner, Liam." Theo grins and closes his eyes again, getting comfortable. "Especially if it means you'll actually help with the cooking _or_ cleaning this time, unlike Thanksgiving, where you showed up late to _your own house_ and then took a nap right after dinner."

Liam scoffs, but Theo can feel his smile as he curls into Theo's side and presses his mouth to Theo's jaw.

"If it gets me another blow job like that one, I will cook, clean, and hand feed you dessert." Liam mumbles.

Theo huffs out a laugh and sighs dramatically, as if he wasn't looking forward to doing that again as soon as possible.

"Deal." Theo squeezes the werewolf's hand before settling in for a much deserved sleep.

"Best Christmas ever." Liam whispers just before they both drift off.


End file.
